Life Bites, Sucks and Kills
by xxAprilxx
Summary: Allie and Jake Brooks find there mother dead... but the doctors could't find a cause of death. Although Jake knows how she died and he is dragging Allie into the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:  
**Ok this is the first story i have posted... first time lol  
Please reveiw and help me continue and tell me what you think  
Thanks a heap for reading  
Love xxAprilxx

**Chapter 1**

My legs buckled from under me as I stood over my mother. She laid on the kitchen floor, apron on with chocolate smeared on it. I look over her skin and it was so pale and DEAD…

A scream escaped from my lips and I couldn't hold it back. Jake, my younger brother hurried into the room.

"Go away Jake!" I yelled.

He saw our mother and stood so still I thought he was going to pass out.

"Jake just go…" I tried to say as calmly as I could but it didn't help that my throat was hoarse from screaming.

He slowly walked backward, and hit the couch in the other room. His eyes were wet from tears that tried to escape, I felt the same way but my tears were already falling.

I stayed like that for another half an hour before I finally picked up the phone.

'000'

"Hello, what's your emergency?" the lady on the other end answered.

"I came home… 30 min… minutes ago and… and… and I found my mother d… dead!" I struggled to get the words out.

An ambulance and the police came 10 minutes later.

I police officer came up to me "What's your name and age?"

"I'm Allie Brooks and I turn 16 next week." I voiced weakly.

"Do you know what happened?" his eyes looked accusingly at me.

I was horrified. "No I only got home nearly an hour ago when I found her like that." I pointed to the black bag she now laid in.

"Was anyone else with her?" he asked.

I sighed "Well not that I know of, I picked my brother up from school… Jake! Sorry I have to go talk to him."

I ran up the stairs to his room.

"Jake? Jake?" I called as I looked into his room but he wasn't there.

I was about to turn out the door when a cool breeze made me shiver. Jakes bedroom window was left wide open.

I sprinted across the room to look out the window.

"Jake! Jake!" I screamed into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:  
**Ok second chapter  
Thanking Vicki for reading over this before i post and hopefully everyone likes it  
Review?  
love xxAprilxx

**Chapter 2**

I felt like I was going to explode from the feelings that ran through my body, they were so strong and painful. People walked by Jakes door, saw me gripping the windowsill so hard it looked like it would break and continued passed like nothing was happening.

When my eyes grew sore from looking out into the now dusk sky, I trudged down stairs to the officer I spoke to earlier.

"Excuse me officer?" He turned to look at me. "My brother has run off."

"Have you checked everywhere? Inside the house or around outside? His favourite places to go and stuff?" He said in a tone that I didn't like.

"Well not yet I thought I should tell someone first." I shrugged and turned for the back door.

"Jake? Hey Jake, you out here?" My voice drifted in the wind.

I started to walk towards the shed when I heard a quiet snarl in the darkness. "J… Jake?"

As darkness covered the sky on this August night, I rubbed my arms to keep them warm

I heard panting then paws pounding against the earth, my breath was caught in my throat and my eyes widened to look out for where the noise was coming from. I heard a bark, although it was an unusual bark that didn't come from a dog but something else. I started going through all the animals I had seen on our land; rabbits, foxes, snakes, feral cats and a few stray dogs but the sound didn't fit any of them.

Everything was silent again and goose bumps rose on my arms. I stumbled inside, shook my head to the officer and went to my room.

I sat in front of my mirror; I grabbed my brush and started combing through the tangle of my dark blonde, wavy hair. It calmed me a little but I was frightened for Jake. He did sneek out a lot with his friends but why tonight!

I heard the tune of 'Sk8er Boi' and reached across my bed for my phone. I flipped it open and saw a text from Jake… Why didn't I think of calling him, duh!

The text read:  
_Allie, Sorry I had to go sort some stuff out and take my mind off of everything before I came home to help. I'm fine and I'll be home soon. Sorry love ya sis. 3_

I fell on my bed; as long as he was alright I could relax. I ended up falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"MUM!" I ran into her arms and embraced the feelings of hurt and grieve to show her how I felt about her passing. Hang on… Memories of my day flashed in my mind. "Mum your dead right?"

Her blue eyes looked deeply into mine and nodded sadly.

"But why are you here?" I thought quickly and pinched my arm "Oww! I thought that wasn't meant to hurt or wake you up!" Although I did know this was a dream because my Mum's clothes now had chocolate and blood on them which weren't on them before.

My mother wouldn't say a word; I was getting agitated because I wanted to leave this dream.

The surroundings suddenly changed to trees and I could see our house out in the distance. I took a few steps in the direction of the house and spun around to see if my mother was following.

Hands grabbed my shoulders, the finger nails were cracked and broken and arms a sickly pale. Clothes at the shoulder and around the neck were torn and stained with blood.

I then looked at the face, tangled hair full of leaves and twigs, no colour in the cheeks, bloody lips and fangs. But the thing that scared me the most was the eyes, they kept changing from pitch black to the unique blue colour of my mothers.

"NO… No this just can't… No mum…NO!" I tried to get out of her grasp but instead she pulled my head aside to reveal my neck and my mother pieced the skin with her fangs. Blood started leaving my neck some escaping and flowing down my chest. My visioned blurred but all I could think was 'Why mum? Why?'

* * *

I woke screaming in the now empty house. When I quieten to just sobbing I knew that Jake wasn't home yet and that I couldn't sleep alone in this house again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
A.N: **Heya, here is chapter 3 YAY!!!  
School has started back so it may take me a while to add again but i will try to... promise lol  
Hope you all like this, i haven't figured out where to go with this story yet so any ideas please tell me  
thank you...

**  
Chapter 3**

I went done the stairs slowly, wiping the sweet from my face. It took me a few minutes to reason to myself that mum was dead and wasn't coming back as a… ah… a vampire. 'Vampires were only in books and movies and are not real!' I told myself over and over but I couldn't get the picture of my mother out of my head; the skin, the hands, the teeth and the eyes. A shiver went down my spine.

I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and turned on the kettle, coffee will keep me awake. I ended up only drinking half of it I have never really like coffee.

The house was eerie and too quiet. I went to the stereo and turned it on. I sat down in the corner and let my foot tap to the beat of rock songs. My mind was trying to wonder back to my mother but I tried, tried so hard to keep it restrained to listening and humming to the songs. I had turned the music up so loud I didn't hear the door opened half an hour later, I started to scream and covered my face with my hands.

"Allie what's wrong? I'm back." Jake said, turning the music down.

"Ah sorry Jake I have just been really nervy tonight and can't sleep…" the dream creeping into my thoughts. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!?" I asked, remembering that I was angry at him. I pointed to his shoulder. "And is that blood?"

"Yea about that… I was running through the forest to my mates place and got nicked on a few branches." His hand clamped over the blood which looked like he had done something worse than ran into a few trees.

"YOU WENT TO A MATE'S HOUSE WHEN OUR MOTHER JUST DIED THIS AFTERNOON???" I stood and yelled in his face.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT OK AND DON'T THINK YOU HAD THE ROUGHEST NIGHT TONIGHT ALLIE…." Jake's mouth squeezed shut to stop him from saying something.

"What is it Jake?" I asked my voice calming down a bit.

"Nothing, don't worry… ah I'm going to bed." He turned towards the stairs, his light brown hair bouncing as he went up the first 2 stairs. I tried to hold back tears but being unsuccessful, Jake heard me take a jagged breathe and faced me once again. "I'm so sorry Allie, I was… I umm… well I'll be here for you now." Jake sounding like he was struggling to say what he wanted to say.

"Tell me Jake! No lies, truth. I can't take any lies at the moment, I just can't Jake." More tears spilled over and I dropped on the deep purple carpet again.

Jake embraced me in a hug, "I can't and I'm sorry."

After a few minutes he left me and ran up stairs, I heard his door slam and got up of the carpet. I turned the music back up and sat back in the corner.

Well I have noticed that we haven't been talking much since school started back, I thought it was just me trying to get all my homework done in time (I was doing a stack of homework for yr 11), but what if it was me who wasn't talking to him and now he thinks he can't tell me anything… oh what if this was all my fault. I have to find out what this secret is or I'm going to get all wound up and hit something.

It wasn't like him, he told me everything… about his crushes , fights, what he want but knew he couldn't get, his opinions on everything and the list just goes on and on.

This was different, this was something he wanted to keep from me and I had to find out what that was so I could help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **this chapter isn't that exciting but i promise that the next few will have some action.  
Also updates will take longer as i am getting a fair bit of homework sorry but school comes first.  
Review??? tell me wat you think thanks  
xxAprilxx

**Chapter 4**

My mind drifted from possibility to possibility, but none of them ended in a logical answer. I was in the hall way looking up the stairs. The next landing seemed so far up and my tired feet protested as I took the first few steps. My eyes started drifting to sleep and the rhythm of my slow steps stayed at the same pace.

Yawning when I got to the top, I walked towards Jakes door. It was slightly ajar so I could just see him on his bed. His arm was bandaged up and he held his foot up a funny way. Leaning towards it he bandaged that up too. "I hate them! I hate them!" I heard him murmur over and over again but even though I couldn't see his face I knew there were tears in his eyes by the sound of his strangled voice.

Walking away from the door, I tried to think but I wasn't fully awake and just thinking about anything was making my head hurt. I went to bed; I knew I could sleep when Jake was only a few metres away.

Sun beams woke me up in the morning; the suns light played with the ocean blue on my wall making rainbows spread across the room.

The room smelt of pancakes, rubbing my eyes as I sat up I saw breakfast on the bedside table.

"Aww Jake" I mumbled and grabbed a pancake.

Next to a glass of orange juice was a piece of paper. It was folded in half and had a floral pattern running up the side; it was one of the pieces of paper that laid beside the phone to take down notes. I opened it up.

"_Allie I'm sorry about last night and about running off after mum… __I just needed to get rid of I'll destroy them __I'll be here for u and we'll get through this. I'm just outside finding stuff in the shed if you need me come get me. Jake xxx"_

My mind wondered a bit to the part that was crossed out but it was too early to think properly.

I grabbed some jeans and an old T-shirt as I walked out my bedroom. In the bathroom the tiles were white; there was a spa-bath in the corner, a sink and a mirror that had a terrifying reflection. I turned to my left and saw what I wanted, the shower.

The hot water ran down my back and the hair on my arms stood up from the temperature difference. My muscles relaxed and I finally felt good. After the shower I dried, brushed and straightened my hair, my hair turns into a curly tangle if I leave it to dry by itself.

As I finished getting dressed I heard Jake in the kitchen, I walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Jake was in the cupboard below the sink.

"What you looking for?" I asked as I grabbed a can of coke from the fridge.

"Pliers" he replied not looking up.

"Oh ok can you help me with the stuff with mum later?" Tears welling up in my eyes as I spoke about her.

"Yea sure, have you contacted dad yet?" Curiosity crossing his face.

"No, I guess I'll have to fill him in soon, wonder where mum's phone book is…" I trailed off, tears disappearing with anger.

Our dad walked out on us, for another woman besides our mother. I have never forgiven him leaving when I was 12 and Jake was 10. We had to watch our mum cry for weeks and even a few days ago I saw her weeping over a picture of dad. We have only seen him once or twice since he left 4 years ago but we did talk on the phone or through letters occasionally.

I guess you could say Jake and I were taking this casually but really we weren't. We were lost without our mother and I had told the police officer that I could take care of us until our father came down but I guess I was wrong in a way. Jake seemed ok but I kept on winding myself up over little things… especially calling dad.

Scrounging through mum's underwear draw I found her flower covered address book. Daniel Brooks was on the first page (even when the address book had letter tabs down the side) and I snatched the cordless phone from its holder.

I punched the number in and waited. 2 rings, 4 rings, 6 rings and on the 7th ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" A slender female voice answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** Sorry for the wiat on this chapter.. i've had a few assignments for school to do but it all good now...  
i have hoildays so there hopefully will be a couple of new posts in the forth coming weeks.  
If you have any ideas on what should happen or what you would like to happen please comment and i'll think about adding some of them  
hope you like it  
xxAprilxx

**Chapter 5**

I just stood there the phone clung in my hand.

"Who's this?" My voice sounded kind of bitchy.

"Gabriel Sanders… and who's this speaking?" Her voice stayed the same smooth slender tone.

"Allie Brooks"

"Oh you're Daniel's daughter, how nice to meet you."

_Yea we have been friends for like ever, _(Note the sarcasm). "Um yea, is he there?" I asked.

"Ah he's asleep Allie, can you ring back…"

"No I can't I need to talk to him now!!!" I nearly screamed into the phone. It had taken most of my will power to call I wasn't going to try again.

"Oh" she took a deep breath. "I'll go wake him up then."

"Thankyou" I tried to make my voice sound thankful but failed.

I waited for 5 minutes, I wasn't sure why I felt so unsure about my dad but he wasn't one to rely on. I knew that for a fact. I heard footsteps on the other end of the line and the phone being picked up.

"Hey sweetie, what's so urgent?" My dad's voice filled my mind. I felt so good to hear a parent's voice when one of them is gone.

"It's mum…"

"What's wrong with Charlotte?" Worry crept into him.

"Well yesterday afternoon I came home with after picking Jake up… in the kitchen she was… she was…" I took a really deep breath. "Lying on the floor… Dead!!!"

I heard an intake of my dad's breath and continued. "The police took her body away for examination." I was sobbing now.

Silence followed my last sentence for a few minutes.

"Did you find out how? Who? Are you and Jake ok? What should I do? I should come down and help. Is there going to be a funeral soon? Oh yea your only 15 sorry I keep forgetting…" he babbled on without a break.

"Clam down…" I wiped my eyes. "No we don't know how or who yet. Were fine and there is nothing else planned yet, we thought to ring you first. Are you ok?" I think this was a bit too much for him to take in… even though he had left Charlotte.

"Yea… ah no… I don't know yet." His voice steadied and he said, "I'll come down tonight, hopefully there's a flight available."

"Will Gabriel come too?" I snarled her name.

"Yes I am hoping so; she would be good support for you and your brother." I cut him off.

"Are you serious I just told you mum died and you want to bring a replacement of her for us!" I yelled into the phone.

"That's not how it is Allie; I won't bring her along if you…" I cut him off again.

"I don't care. Do what you want, you always do anyway." And I slammed the phone down hard.

Once again my eyes were all teary and I had to try and hold them back.

"That was pretty harsh talking to your father like that."

I spun around in shock and a guy who looked about 18 grabbed my wrist. He had untidy hair that was out of place, a straight slim nose and full lips. His body filled out nicely, with muscles showing through his tight black shirt. He was also wearing black trackies but no shoes, showing his bare feet. He looked absolutely stunning. I would've been looking adoringly at him because of his stance but his eyes were a vivid red and hungry.

"Be nice and quiet…" he said at the same time I screamed "JAKE!!!"

After that everything was blurred, pain attacked my neck, my muscles clenched and likened when my knees collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Well i said i'll update soon and i did :D  
Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed it really makes my day  
Tell me what you think and also what you would like to happen... it helps :P  
xxAprilxx

**Chapter 6**

Drifting off I couldn't adjust my eyes so I had to rely on my hearing. There was growling coming from somewhere. It was the same kind of growl I heard the other night but this time it was aimed at something. Something like… like the guy in the hallway, which I didn't know from a bar of soap.

I started to lose consciousness, I felt fur brush past me but the last thing I heard was a terrible cry/scream that made me want to put my hands over my ears and hide under my bed.

_Jakes point of view._

My eyes aimed at his chest, the one place I could attack him that would do some actual damage. This was the first time I have ever attack one of _them_ by myself. I wasn't strong enough and really wish Mitchell was here.

My hands grew and changed shape while fur ran over my body. I growl erupted from my throat and I pounced on him. He was distracted by Allie's body and when I hit him he let out a scream that would hit everyone deep inside themselves. I thought I saw Allie stir in the corner of my eye but then I looked fully at her and she was still.

I lunged at the vampire, my canines sharp and precise on its target. He blocked my attack and threw me against the wall. I challenged back, pinned the sucker to the ground and threatened to bite.

"YOU BLOODY SUCKER, GO TO HELL!!!" I half said, half growled.

"I wasn't going to kill her just borrow some of her, now do you really think you can kill me?" His voice was smooth and clear.

I bit into his shoulder, black sleek blood flowed out. I spat whatever blood had got into my mouth in his face to stop him from the awful scream. He was started clawing at my chest.

I kicked back at him with all my force and escaped from his grasp. I started throwing everything in arms length at him but he just smashed everything to smitherines. I grabbed the power cable from behind the TV but stopped suddenly with it ready in my arms.

The vampire was carefully cradling Allie in his arms.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm Cody Blair…" He said in an absent voice. What had just come over him, he wanted to kill me and Allie just a moment ago.

I took a step forward and asked another question. "What do you want with Allie?"

"What a nice name, I don't really know yet hmmm…" he seemed like he was off with the fairies. "Have you got any bandages and cloths in this house?"

"Ahh yea but I'm not leaving you alone with her so you can get them from the bathroom." I'm still so confused… what a wacked vampire.

He swiftly jumped to his feet and left.

I rushed to Allie's side, and checked to see if she was still bleeding. The hole was already closed but fresh blood slithered down her neck and stained her shirt.

"Oh Allie this was never meant to happen… not to you."

_Back to Allie an hour later_

"Allie? Allie?" A wet cloth padded my forehead.

The calling made me wake but then pain started throbbing through my entire body. My eyes clung together tightly; I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I just wanted to stay here… even if it meant for the rest of my life, there was too much pain in the real world.

I started to hear talking and all the pain suddenly left when I started listening.

"Leave her alone!" That was Jake.

"Well you told me her name and she's b…" said another male voice which was not my brothers.

I heard Jake yell, "Don't you dare say anything like that I am not going to let you take her."

"But she may already have it in her blood." What was this other guy talking about, why was he talking about my blood… what's it to him?

"Isn't there something you can do?" Jake sounded worried.

"No not now we have waited too long, we just have to wait and see."

"Are you serious!" Jake replied.

My eyes flew open. "J-J-J-Jake w-w-w-w-w-w-ha-a-at…" my mouth wasn't working for me but I tried harder. "Atta-c-ked m-m-me?"

"You don't need to worry sweet heart. Do you have heart pain, or pains in your wrist?" That wasn't Jake!

My voice cracked. "No, no pain at all. Just get away from me" I pushed at the guys chest but my arms were weak. "Jake help please?" I whined and felt silly of doing it because he was younger than me.

"Let her go." Jakes face was stern and aimed at the guy who was still holding me.

He loosened his grip but when he stood up he took me with him. My legs felt like spaghetti and shook so bad I would have fallen back on the fall if he wasn't supporting me.

Jake walked towards us carefully and wrapped his arm around me too. "Please let go of her now." He pleaded.

He did as he was told and Jake lead me to the couch in the lounge room, a glass of water was already sitting on the coffee table and I picked it up with shaky hands but chugged it down without another thought.

"Jake who is he?" I could only manage a whisper.

The 18 year old looking guy stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Cody Blair; you're really beautiful you know."

I flinched away from his hand and Cody's face dropped a little. Flashes of the last night dream kept on creeping into my mind, but then everything clicked and I remembered what had happened after the phone call to Daniel.

I covered my face with my arms and my high pitch scream filled the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: **Sorry this is a short chapter and i think the next one will be short too but hey at least you get a bit more of the story :D  
Reviews Please!!!  
love ya xxAprilxx

**Chapter 7 **

I had only heard of vampires in fictional books and movies but never thought them to be real. Does this mean other mythical creatures are real too? I verified that with the dream of my mother. They couldn't be real!

My two choices were that this guy is just a human biting maniac or he was a vampire. I didn't like either of them.

I shut my mouth and took shallow breaths, all was quiet and I had two pair of eyes looking directly at me.

"You're not human?" I questioned to Cody.

"No I'm a…" Cody was cut off by Jake saying. "She doesn't need to know."

"Jake I want to know, I need to know so tell me."

Jake stepped back guilt covered his facial features.

"I'm a newly changed, sharp fanged, blood sucking vampire." Cody had a huge smile that showed two pointed fangs.

I wanted to crawl away and hide because the fangs made his red eyes look even more terrifying.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I whimpered.

"Well your brother here…" And again Cody was cut off by Jake. "A better question would be, why you cradled her in your arms after you stopped… you know… drinking?"

"I don't really understand that myself, I just have a strong concision of when I hurt people… it's a pain in the arse most of the time." Cody started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. "Did you kill our mother?"

"Didn't you just listen to me, I can't kill people… so it wasn't me and anyway I only just arrived in town this morning. By the way your dad is still arriving this afternoon so I better go. But Jake?" He turned his face away from me and to Jake. "I'll be at the… you know, Sunday."

Jake nodded slightly but stood still.

"Oh and Allie I meant what I said before you really and truly are beautiful." With that he left me and Jake in the lounge room.

Today was Friday so what would be going on Sunday and why did Jake block questions… these were things that I needed to find out but after I cleaned myself up and fix my own mind first.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: **hey sorry for the wait  
here is chapter 8 enjoy

**Chapter 8**

I shook in front of the bathroom mirror. The right side of my pale purple shirt was splattered with blood. I took it off and sighed, it was one of my favourites… but after today it is going in the bin. I flicked my hair away to look at the mark of the bite; I even checked my left side after finding not even a scratch. The only reminder was the blood that I was about to wash off.

I hopped into the shower and turned mostly the hot water on. It made the hairs on my arm stick up a little but I was shivering. I didn't notice how cold I really felt.

"Ummm… Allie, are you alright?" Jake said through the door.

"Yeah I'll be fine but please don't go anywhere." I begged, hoping he could hear me through the door with the shower running.

I heard Jake move his feet and I waited. Finally he said "Ok I won't leave you tonight."

_Tonight_? Did that mean he was going to go somewhere and if he wasn't going tonight would he leave me tomorrow? I heard his footsteps carry down the hall and I finished up in the shower.

With fresh clothes and clean body I was ready for this afternoon… kind of.

I went to the kitchen first to get a hot chocolate before I tracked down Jake for question that needed to be answered. I made one for him too, 2 heaped spoonfuls and one sugar, the way he liked it. Slowly and carefully I walked up the stairs to Jakes room.

"Jake are you in there?" I pushed the door aside with my hip. "I brought you so hot chocolate."

The door slammed shut and I spilt the contents of the drinks over my feet and the floor beneath. Dropping the mugs, which chipped as it hit the carpet at the wrong angle, I bounced between feet racing towards the bathroom. Tears of pain flowed. I had cried so much these two days I wondered when they would dry up. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and let the cold water wash over my feet. I sat there for a while waiting. I don't really know y I was waiting but I guess I was waiting for Jake to see if I was alright. The burning wasn't too bad, it hurt a little to touch but at least they weren't serious.

My mobile started to ring, so I had to scavenge it out of my jeans tight pocket. I checked the caller id before answering… it was dad.

"Hello." I sounded happy hopefully.

"Allie I got a ticket for a plane in half an hour so I'll be there around 7 tonight… is that ok?" He asked.

"That's fine dad I'll see _you_ soon." I emphasized on the you.

"Yea bye." And he hung up.

It was 3 now so I had 4 hours to get everything straightened out. I headed out to the front yard… after putting some thick socks on. I looked at the front of the house towards Jakes room; the curtains were pulled shut tightly.

As I watched the window a shadow swished past, I turned slightly but saw nothing. "Must have been the wind" I said to myself and walked back to the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: **I'm so sorry it has taken me ages to update…. Been writing other things for school  
I'm going to hopefully be starting something new from another story I have written recently so check that out when I put it on here :P

A few songs that I have been listening to while writing this are…  
Monsoon – Tokio Hotel  
My Immortal – Evanescence  
Ignorance – Paramore

ENJOY!!!!!!  
P.S i need help on what to add PLEASE!!!

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Allie, wait up." I turned to see Mitchell running up the driveway.

"Hey Mitch how's things for you?"

Mitchell was a tall kid, way taller than I but his face still looked young. He was a few months older than Jake but bulkier and tanned. He walked with a bounce in his step.

"Not so good… is Jake around?"

"Yea he's in his room. Oh be careful there are a couple of broken mugs outside his door and he's acting a bit strange." I stated and walked to Jake's door with him.

"Oh well you should probably stay outside…" Mitchell slid into Jake's room and I was left alone once again.

Mitchell's POV

"Hey mate what up, I heard your call?" I went to sit next to Jake on his bed but he growled and turned away.

"Jake, come on talk." I pressured. Still nothing though.

"Allie's is getting upset and she knows something is up." That caught his attention.

"Some blood sucking bastard bit HER!" Jake said in a furious whisper. He started to shake and burst. He grew paws and fur sprouted out. I pressed back against the wall, as books were pushed off his self. There in front of me was a giant beast, a ferocious wolf with anger stronger than anything before.

"Jake… settle down" I said just before hearing a knock on the door.

The slight tap on the door was all I could think about… if Jake didn't change back she would find out the truth which meant I couldn't open the door, or if Allie saw the mess in here she would wonder why and ask questions.

I pulled out my mobile and quickly texted "HE NEEDS TIME, I'LL TRY TO HELP BUT I DON'T THINK IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO COME INTO HIS ROOM AT THE MOMENT…" I pressed send and watched the message disappear.

Allie's POV

I stood at Jakes door; I heard a bang that must have hit the wall because the house shook. I knocked on the door half heartedly and waited. I heard a grumble of noise that came from inside. At that moment I received a text. I opened and read it. I turned away from Jakes room and replied to Mitchell "OK"

I went to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka that mum usually drank. I had a few shots… it tasted weird but in a good way. I waited for the alcohol to reach my head so I couldn't care less for what the day was going to throw at me. I had 2 more shots and leaned away from the counter. I swayed a little, that'll do it.

I stumbled up the stairs and grabbed my wallet and keys from my bedroom.

"I'm going out." I yelled through the walls to Jake and Mitchell.

I walked out the door and down the driveway… no way was I going to drive.

I started humming the tune of My Immortal and danced the rest of the way to the front gate. I ran out the gate and onto the road. I felt on top of the world and nothing could bring me down!

"Cody!" I exclaimed when I saw him returning from the back of the general store. A huge smile spread across my face. My mind was bliss just by the way he looked.

I skipped up to him and pecked his cheek with my lips.

"Well haven't you changed your mind?" A smirk showed up his face.

"Drinking helps don't you think?" I puffed my hair with my right hand while the other was place on Cody's chest.

"Your personality has defiantly changed but I don't think this is a good idea… because of you brother" He pushed me away slightly.

"Who cares about him anyway it's your loss." Giggling I ran into the trees across the street and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: **It been ages I no but I'm never on the computer long enough to type up a chapter but today I was so here are two new chapters… sorry this one is so short :S  
ily xx comment please

**Chapter 10**

The trees started getting closer and closer. I jumped over a few fallen trees but tripped on tangled roots.

I stopped and took a deep breath in, smelling the fresh oxygen that radiated from the tall oaks. "Ahhhhhh, lovely!" A huge smiled crept across my face. Birds flew over head, I took a swig of some more vodka that I had brought in a small flask that was hidden in my left pocket of my jacket.

I cracked into laughter, and walked further into the forest.

A canopy was made over my head from the trees. I had been walking for about an hour and this part of the forest was very dark, but I felt right at home.

I sat down next to a thick trunk and drank the rest of the alcohol. My vision wasn't too good and I wasn't feeling too well. My head was spinning and I had a real urge to pee.

Tipping my head back I could just see through the top leaves. An afternoon sunset... hmmm must be later then I thought.

A metre in front of me I saw a rose. It was beautiful although it was black. Black? I looked at it carefully through my blurred vision. Yep, sure was black. I looked around for anymore but that was the only one, I knelt over and gripped the stem between my fingertips.

It snapped off its stalk and I leant back against the tree. I inhaled the smell, it was amazingly sweet and had a musky smell to it at the same time.

I put the rose across my chest when I laid down in the moss and leaves. I relaxed my muscles and could feel tears leave my eyes freely.

Eventually I closed my eyes and let the trees encircle my horrible life.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** hey guys I'm not going to put POV or anything so I can see if people can tell who is speaking feel free to comment thanks. 3

**Chapter 11**

"Where did she go?" Jake yelled into my ear. We had searched the whole house to find Allie's nowhere.

"Maybe she just went for a long walk?" I suggested, Allie was a good girl she would know what she's doing.

"Mitchell? Do you really believe Allie would go for a 5 hour walk?" Jake once again yelled.

"Well... no I wouldn't but come on Jake I don't think she would be in any danger." I answered as we walked into the kitchen.

He sat at the serving table on the black leather stools while I stood behind it.

"Could she have gone to a friend's house?" I asked spinning an empty bottle in my hands.

"Maybe... hey where did you find that bottle?" Jake reached over and snatched the long-necked glass bottle from my hands.

"What could have been in it?" Jake looked surprised to see an empty bottle lying around the house.

"Vodka." I answered straight away.

"How do you..." Jake started to ask when I pointed towards the label, which had VODKA written in a deep red ink. "Oh..."

"Do you think Allie drank it?" An embarrassed smile crossed my face.

6 months ago Allie got drunk at a friend's party she had one too many and was acting out there. I was kind of drunk myself but at least I could remember what happened.

"Mitch... comes here for a sec." She called out the back door.

I followed because if you're a drunken guy and see a hot dazzling girl beckoning you to follow them, you follow.

"Where are we going?" my voice came out slurred and hard to hear but I think she got what I said because she answered with, "Well it involves being alone and sharing secrets!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What do you mean secrets?" Did she know?

"Oh don't be silly... now come on we can't be late!" She ran ahead of me.

Late for what? Although I followed her wishes and came to a stop behind her. She was watching the moon and the stars beyond. "Isn't it beautiful" her musical voice broke the silence.

She laid down on the soft green grass that swayed slightly in the nights wind. We were on top of a hill that was surrounded but the stars. I was able to figure out a few consultations and explained them to her.

"It's so pretty…" She said in a dreamy voice. "And I know…"

"You know what?" I cut her off.

"One of your secrets, duh!"

"And what's that?"

She let out a stream of giggles and I waited anxiously for the answer

"You have a thing for Victoria Hood." She cracked up into laughter.

"She's your friend and your definitely drunk." I was so glad she didn't say anything about big hairy pawed things.

"Come on…" I scooped her up in my arms and led her back to the house.

That was when Jake saw me. I set Allie down on her feet and made sure she was steady before I let go. Just as I started to walk arm she grabbed my arm and stood in front of me.

On her tip toes she reached up and kissed me. My cheeks flashed red and she was laughing again. I scurried off into the trees before Jake could say anything.

Back to the present Jake stared at me with a puzzled look.

"Take that goofy look off you face we need to find her!" Jake yelled once again.

I crossed the kitchen and went out the front door… It was time to find Allie.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: **Ok i know it has been forever since i have posted a chapter and i am extremly sorry... i went off writing for a while and i found it difficult to start again but here is the next chapter and i will try to write more. once again i'm sorry.

**Chapter 12**

Slowly and carefully I opened my eyes to a darkened forest. My head killed!

My throat was parched and little shivers crept along my body. There was a little breeze that made the air around me chilly.

I reach for the canteen that I had had the vodka in and tipped it upside down... empty.

I crossed my arms across my chest and slump my shoulders so my head just dangled.

I jumped at a growl, it sounded so loud in the silence but I settled when I noticed it was my stomach, I was hungry too.

"Allie? Allie?" I heard in the distance. I squint my eyes but it was no use for seeing in the dark.

The voice kept changing pitch so I guessed that my founder was moving in a zigzag pattern.

"Allie, you out here?" Wait that wasn't my brother's voice. I was so sure it would be him to find me but who could this be?

I waited and listened to the boy's voice in the distance. It was echoing against the trees but then the calling stopped. I strained my ears to pick up every sound but no one was calling my name.

A howl emerged from the trees, my high pitched scream harmonizing with it. I stood up in a flash, my back against a tree. What was that?

Jake and I trenched through the undergrowth on the forest floor. We decided that he could be in his wolf form because he had the better nose to find Allie. As for me, once of us had to call out for her.

We had been wondering through here for an hour or so and the dark sky was setting in. "Jake I'm either going to have to stop looking for her or change. I can't see a freaking thing."

Jakes ears go back a little and he whines, but nods. I decide to stay but change, Allie is one of the best chicks I know and I don't want to lose her.

Every thought leaves my mind. I focus on one thing, the wolf inside me. Sudden agony filled my body as bones began to shift. Hazel brown fur spurted out everywhere. A howl erupted from inside me and I landed on all fours.

Changing wasn't always agonising but I was just so tired.

Jake looked towards me 'Mitch did you hear that?' his face questioned, well that was what I think it meant because I had heard a scream at the same time I howled.

We went off running till we saw her. Her eyes were in shock and she kept moving her head in different directions. She couldn't see us yet which I was thankful of, but we could see her as clear as day, well night if you want to get technical.

Jake took a step forward and I growled softly to him, Allie couldn't know.

We stared each other off; his eyes were so dark you could mistake them as black. I swished my tail in habit.

"Oh Cody, I thought... well I thought... no matter, I glad you're here I was so scared and... I have such a rotten headache." Allie was saying.

I turned towards Allie, who was facing a man; someone who I knew would never be a friend of mine.

In the next instant Jake had jumped out from our cover of trees and attacked Cody. I followed out carefully and rammed Jake in the shoulder. Allie was screaming once again but I had to stop Jake first.

Jake ran into the trees but came back just as fast in his human form. A loud growl came out of my throat as I noticed what he was doing. But there was nothing I could do as Allie had already seen him.

"JAKE?" Horror, shock and confusion crossed her features.

He looked towards me and continued up to Allie. The vampire had climbed up one of the trees for safety.

"Allie, we have been looking for you all night. Why did you do that." He went to give her a hug but she jumped back out of his grasp.

"No!" she squealed. "Stay away!"

Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head, her face turned pale and her knees trembled.

"Allie?" Jake bit his lip. He knew it would be like this when she found out, god why couldn't he just stick to being a secret. A freaking wolf turning secret!

"What are you? What-" she looked up to Cody who still sat in the tree. "Cody? Please tell me, what I'm thinking is not true," her lips trembled and Cody left his spot in the trees to be by her side.

Her body was trembling, her clothes damp from lying on the ground and her hair full of dirt and leaves. But with the fear that now went through her she looked like she had been to hell and back.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep Allie." Cody repeated over and over till Allie colasped in his arms.

"Now what the flaming hell is going on here!" Jake burst out. "What did you do to my sister?"

"She just under compulsion, she'll come to soon so we better start heading back..." Cody mumbled like he was drained of all his energy.

My bones cracked as I returned to human form and I walked up to the vampire. "I'm Mitchell Gray, do you mind if I take her." I held out my arms ready to take her.

"I'm Cody Blair. At least you have some manners," He answered as he put Allie into my waiting arms. "Unlike that pup over there."

Jakes features were tense he didn't really know what to do and he walked awkwardly behind me and Cody.

We talked a little and I was fascinated by what he was telling me. He explained his little ability and how much fuss it has been in his new life. He had been kicked out of clans for the problems he caused, so now he was wondering by himself. When he told me what he did to Allie I was nearly about ready to rip his head off myself but I had Allie in my arms and could feel her steady heartbeat against my chest.

We walked and talked for about half an hour when I decided to ask, "Why did you go after Allie? Like why did you find her?"

Cody ducked his head. "No reason."

"There's got to be a reason." I pressured and was answered with silence.

I was about to drop that topic and start a new one when Cody suddenly replied. "I thought I could get some, you no tap that."

I looked back in confusion. What did he mean by tap Allie? If he had spent all that time finding her just to tap her on the shoulder he was bloody crazy.

"Don't you go out with your mates at school? Do you watch much late tv?" Cody asked and I was even more confused by his questions.

"I really only hang out with Jake and my parents send me to bed by 9." The look of shock crossing Cody's face made me think. "Hang on, you don't mean you wanted to take Allie's virtue?"

Cody burst out laughing. "You can't tell me she's still a virgin. And what is with you do you live in the 1800's."

I dropped Allie with a little guilt as I heard a soft thump as her body hit the ground. But that guilt was overrun by white rage and I smashed my fist into the suckers head. I grabbed Allie and continued to walk away as Cody crumpled to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter although again there might be a wait for the next chapter because I don't know when I will have time on the computer for it. Sorry xx

Chapter 13

I placed a wet cloth over Allies face after I had laid her on her bed. Jake had locked himself in his room so I couldn't tell him how stupid he was back there in the forest. So now I was left alone in this house with nothing to do but think. I conducted a search of Allie's books and found 'Jessica', a Bryce Courtney novel. It wasn't a book I would usually read but it was better than the other books here. I sat down in the corner on a bean bag and started to read.

My Eyes flew open, seeing the light green of my bedroom walls. I was in my bed with no idea how I got there. I turned ever so slightly to see a figure bunched up on my blue and pink bean bag, with 'Jessica' in his hand. I moved my arms to life my head high to see who it was.

"Mitchell?" And he looked up to his name, and put the book down.

"I read a third of that book while I waited for you to wake." Mitchell said with a smile on his face.

Small flashes of the night returned and I felt queasy. I looked at Mitchell with steady eyes "Please tell me the truth. What is Jake?"

Mitch looked away from me and sighed. "I might as well tell you everything." I sat up in my bed and he sat down next to me.

"Well you know that Jake and I have been friends since primary, and that we haven't really had any other friends apart from ourselves. When Jake was 14 he made friends with a boy named Nick Pearish. Jake started hanging out with him more and more and left me on the sidelines. I tried to join in with their games but they sat me off to the side and I just watched Jake turn into the bad boy the Nick was.

"They went camping in the forest one time, I wasn't invited of course but Jake has told me this story a few times that I know most of the details. They were in the tent drinking some alcohol that Nick had swiped, when they heard shuffling outside. Nick wanting to show exactly how brave he was went outside to investigate. Jake had waited back but heard screaming cries of Nick. Jake had poked his head out of the tent and saw a wolf tearing Nick's body limb from limb. Jake said he covered himself in sleeping bags and grabbed a pocket knife and two spray cans they had used to graffiti the walls of the town hall. Everything was silent outside and Jake sat there in fear. The wolf came to the tents opening and inhaled deeply. Its face turned to the little shivering sleeping bag and bit down through the fabric into Jakes skin. His left shoulder was bitten but he still had control of his right arm if he could bear through the pain, which he did. He sprayed green paint into the wolf's eyes and stabbed it multiple times till it was unconscious. Then he ran."

Mitchell took a deep breath and looked over to me for some type of expression but I was determined to keep my features blank, to hide how horrified I actually was.

Mitch decided to continue. "He ran back to my house, banged on the door so loudly it woke my parents up – which I got into trouble for – but they let him in, after my mother had stopped screaming at the sight of the blood that was staining Jakes shirt. We helped clean him up and bandaged the bit which was pretty deep and explained everything to me. He didn't understand much of what had happened himself but I made an effort to put the peices together. The only thing I came up with in the end was that a wolf had found its way to their camp site and needed something to eat. Jake had got angry at me after I made a little joke of how Nick died and ran off. He wouldn't talk to me and when I came over to tell him they found Nicks body he just yelled and swore at me. Do you remember that?"

The question made me lose my composure and disbelief was heard in my answer. "Yea I remember."

"Well it was a few weeks after that, which he decided to talk to me again. He stayed over at my house because my parents didn't want me alone in the house while they went on a business trip. Jake wanted to show me his new ability of shape changer but because he was so new to it he lost control in his wolf form and bit me. So now we both have the curse and we stick by each other no matter what."

I was stunned. "So- so you're a wolf to?"

Mitch nodded.

"How did you find out what to do?" I asked in a small quaky voice.

"Internet. Well it wasn't that easy but over the two years we have found out a lot and have found one other wolf two towns over. We are still finding things out now so I also can't tell you much about the curse changes." Mitchell sighed.

"But why didn't you or Jake tell me?" I squeaked.

He turned his head away and said half to himself, "We thought you would think we were terrible beasts and hate us." His words were full of truth that it overwhelmed me with compassion.

"I would never think that, at least I don't think that now. It is just so hard to believe!" My confession made Mitch smirk.

"That was exactly like I was when Jake first told me." He looked towards the door. "I think Jakes is calm enough to talk to now."

I got out of bed, still in my damp clothes. "Ah do you mind if I get changed first?"

"Nah, I'll be just outside." Mitch's face was flushed a light pink.

I changed into a blue dress, tied a silver belt around my waist and put a black cardigan over the top. I finished off with some black and white slip on shoes.

I opened my door and saw Mitch there waiting, just like he said. We walked together to my Brothers door and I knocked quickly three times and waited.

With a slight sound of a click the door swung open. Jakes hair was mused and his shirt dirty.

I was about to ask him how he was when we heard the front door bell ring, slicing the silence in half.


End file.
